Many modern on-highway and off-highway machines such as, for example, automobiles, industrial engine systems, construction machinery, mining equipment, and other types of machines, are equipped with a sophisticated network of on-board data collection equipment. This data collection equipment is typically configured to monitor operating parameters of a machine, analyze the operating parameters based on threshold specifications indicative of “normal” machine operation, and identify a fault condition if the operating parameters are inconsistent with the threshold specifications. Certain “critical” fault conditions, if allowed to persist, may cause severe damage to the machine, which, in some cases, may lead to temporary or permanent failure of the machine.
In order to limit damage caused by the persistence of such critical fault conditions, some data collection systems are configured to prevent the machine from operating upon detection of one or more critical fault condition. In some cases, machine operation may only be re-initiated upon resetting of the fault condition by an authorized service technician, thereby ensuring that the critical fault condition was properly resolved before allowing further operation of the machine.
Although preventing machine operation in the presence of such critical fault conditions may limit damage to the machine by disabling the machine while such conditions are present, it may also have significant drawbacks. For example, a faulty or un-calibrated sensor may produce erroneous data, which may cause improper detection of a fault condition. Such improper or erroneous fault detections may lead to unnecessary disabling of the machine, which may reduce machine and/or project environment productivity.
One solution to limit erroneous fault detection involves installing redundant data collection systems, whereby one data collection system serves as a backup to the other data collection system. In order to positively detect a critical fault condition, both data collection systems may be required to detect the fault condition. If a first data collection system indicates that the machine is operating normally, while a second data collection system detects a fault condition, the control module may identify the data collected by the second data collection system as being faulty or erroneous, and ignore such data.
Although redundant data collection solution may reduce the number of erroneous fault conditions detected by a data collection system and, therefore, limit the amount of unnecessary machine downtime due to erroneous fault detections, such solutions may be expensive. For example, redundant systems require the installation of back-up sensors and data collection equipment, which may significantly increase manufacturing and production costs when compared with single-sensor solutions. Thus, in order to increase the reliability of fault detection systems to reduce the number of erroneous machine shut-downs without unnecessarily increasing machine production and equipment costs, a system for temporarily resolving erroneous fault conditions and sensor failures may be required.
One method for resolving sensor failures is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,093,536 (“the '536 patent) to Archer et al. The '536 patent describes a fault tolerant method for operating a cotton packaging machine. The method described in the '536 patent involves monitoring data collected by a plurality of position sensors of the machine and identifying, based on the collected data, a faulty or failed position sensor. Data collected from a healthy position sensor may be substituted for data that should have been collected by the faulty position sensor, thereby preventing shut-down of the machine that would have otherwise occurred as a result of the faulty sensor.
Although the system of the '536 patent may reduce machine downtime due to faulty sensors data in situations where a faulty machine sensor has an available on-board counterpart, it may still be inadequate. For example, the system of the '536 patent requires that a similar (e.g., backup) sensor be physically located on the machine. As a result, faults associated with sensors that may by not have a similar counterpart located on the machine (e.g., engine temperature sensor, oil pressure sensor, etc.) may still result in unnecessary shut-down of the machine. Furthermore, including an additional sensor solely as a backup for an existing sensor may significantly increase machine equipment costs.
The presently disclosed systems and methods for temporary resolution of fault conditions for machine controllers are directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.